


Crow's Brother

by Illusion4242564



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion4242564/pseuds/Illusion4242564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sebastian had a brother ? and that they didn't get along but were force to when their master had to work together on a case.<br/>What if a certain red haired reaper started to have feelings towards Sebastian's brother.  </p><p> </p><p>Grell X OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

3rd Person P.O.V

A young brown haired girl of the age 14 sat behind an old oak desk as filled out paperwork for the company that was passed down to her after her parents had passed leaving her the pressure of being in charge of a big company know as weather’s sweets and Jewelry. The girl was interrupted by two soft knocks on the other side of the double doors knowing it was her butler since each of her servants had their own special knock so the young mistress know who is at the door.

“Come in” she said not looking up from her paperwork and as the door opened to reveal her onyx haired butler.

“Milady, here’s the mail” the butler said as he handed her the mail which as grabbed the envelopes from her butler and began to look through them until she stop at one that had the queen’s seal on it.

“I wonder what she want now” the brunette said as she found the mail opener and slice the top of the envelope to pull out the letter.

_To my dear mockingbird,_

_I know you are taking some time off but my people are dying again and I need your help. You heard of the killer Jack the ripper .. right? well there is someone copying his work and I’m afraid I can’t deal with a second time dealing with this type of killer I hate hearing about my people getting killed even though they prostitutes they do not deserve a gruesome death that they have been given so I ask you to get rid of this copy-cater and since my Guard dog handle the original killer he will be helping you with the case, he expects you to be at his manor at noon tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Victoria_

 

The rest of the letter contained the directions to the Phantomhive manor, the butler cleared his throat.

“Well what did the queen want” he asked as his lady put the letter down and made eye contact with him.

  “The queen wants us to find out who is behind the copy-cater of the notorious Jack the ripper along with her guard dog Ciel Phantomhive, hmm… I wonder how he has been I have not seen him since we were little. Well I will find out tomorrow, Andre pack my bags for our trip and make sure the others know of our departure tomorrow” The young lady weather said.      

 “Yes Milady” Andre said with a bow then he left the room to follow his order.


	2. chapter 2

The Young Phantomhive was eating his snack that contained a parfait and earl grey tea to not ruin his appetite as his butler always says. Thoughts ran through his mind as he thought on this case and on this mysterious Queen’s mockingbird that was supposed to come here at noon which is in a half an hour to discuss a plan to find the killer. A knock from the other side of the door is what brought the earl out of his thoughts and the door opened enough to see where Sebastian the earl’s butler stood.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt milord but I came to retrieve your dishes and that lunch should be ready soon” Sebastian said as he place the empty dish that once held the earl’s snack on to the trolley.  
“Are you sure there was nothing on who is the Queen’s mockingbird” Ciel asked wondering how Sebastian was not able to find anything on this mysterious person.  
“I am sorry milord but I could not find anything on the Queen’s mockingbird, who ever it is knows how to cover their tracks” Sebastian answered then there was a loud yelp from downstairs that sounded like it belong to the Phantomhive maid Meyrin and followed by that yelp a loud crash echoed through the manor.  
“Idiots” muttered ciel  
“Excuse me milord while I go take care of the mess that Meyrin made” Sebastian said then left the earl’s office.

~ Mini time skip~

A purple and black carriage pulled by black and white horses stopped in front of the Phantomhive manor and the carriage door open to reveal a maid step out of the carriage and held out her hand as her lady place her hand onto her maid's as she got down from the carriage then the two made their way to the front door to knock on the wooden door to have it opened by a black haired red eyed butler.  
"Good afternoon, is there something I could help you with milady" The butler asked  
"Actually there is something that you can help me with, I need to speak with the head of the manor" the brunette said  
" I'm sorry but milord is busy at the moment but I will tell him that you wanted to speak with him" The butler said polity but that just angered the young lady.  
"I did not travel for four whole hours just to go back now let me in so I can speak to lord Phantomhive" The lady said as the earl of the manor came down the stairs unnoticed by the group  
"What is going on Sebastian I hear yelling from all the way from my office" Ciel exclaimed  
"I'm sorry milord but you had said you wanted no visitors but this young lady will not take no for answer " the butler now known as Sebastian answered  
"I do not care open the door and let them in you know that Phantomhive's are known for their hospitality" Ciel said  
" Yes milord" Sebastian said and then opened the door to reveal a girl around the earl's age that has long brown hair and hazel eyes and the maid has long red hair tied up into a ponytail and light brown eyes. Once the young earl laid his eye on the young lady his eye widen in surprise.  
" Thyme ?" Ciel said with surprised laced in his voice

 

" Long time no see huh ciel "


	3. chapter 3

The young earl was surprised seeing his childhood friend standing there in front of him since they haven't kept in touch since the fire and Thyme had inherited her parents company at a young age.  
"What are you doing here" Ciel asked  
"Well I traveled all the way here because of a mission that has been assigned to both of us by the queen" Thyme replied as her maid tug on thyme sleeve to get her attention. "What is it Morgan do you see that I am talking important matters".  
"I am really sorry milady but I need to go back to the manor since Andre should be any minute and you know how Adriana and Beck gets when they are not watched" Morgan said  
"Please do not remind me, you are free to go " Thyme said with a wave of her hand, Morgan had left.  
"What was all of that" Ciel asked  
"It was nothing, Morgan only came with me so I got here safely while my butler had to make sure that my other servants behave themselves and he had to pack some clothes for me and himself since we will be here for awhile" Thyme said  
"I never expected that my childhood friend would be the queen's mockingbird" Ciel said  
" I could say the same to you but on to the investigation since you handled the original case do you have any idea where to start looking who is behind it ? " Thyme asked  
"I have some Ideas but let's discuss in my office, Sebastian bring some tea up to my office for thyme and myself " Ciel said as Sebastian nodded his head and left towards the kitchen then Ciel propped his elbow out for Thyme to take which she did and they made their way to his office .

~Mini Time skip brought to you by the magical unicorn named larry~ 

A onyx haired Male that looked like he was in his twenties stood in front of the Phantomhive manor front door with two suitcases in his hands and one underneath his right arm he set down the two suitcases in his hands to knock on the door to be answered by a maid with magenta hair and glasses a bit too big for her face stood in the entryway of the manor.  
" Hello miss I am Lady weather's butler Andre Lakes could I come in " Andre said as a blush appeared on the maid's face with just made Andre smirk.  
" Y-yes of course" The maid stuttered as she let Andre in.  
" Could you show me where milady is so I know where to put our things" Andre said which he got from the maid a nod and a follow me and they were of to the young earl's office. The maid knocked on the oak door to hear moment later a muffled "come in" to which the maid opened the door open to reveal his mistress sitting across a young earl around her age with bluish hair sat behind the dark wooden desk and there stood behind the young earl was butler that looked awfully familiar then it suddenly it hit Andre why the butler looked familiar and now he is starting to regret his mistress agreeing to solve this case.

 

" It's been awhile hasn't brother"


	4. chapter 4

"I could say it hasn't been long enough brother, what are you being called now I hope it was better than the one you had we last met" Sebastian said with a unimpressed tone.  
" I could say the same to you and I do say that I have to agree with you that name was horrid my name now is one that I actually like. Andre Lakes has a nice ring to it does it not what about you what name have your master given you ?" Andre said as both of the demon's masters looked at their butlers with confusing.  
" Sebastian Michaelis is the name that my master has given me" Sebastian replied  
"Andre please explain to me what is going on" Thyme said not liking the feeling of not knowing what is going on.  
" I agree with thyme what is going on Sebastian" Ciel said.  
" Well milord if you were paying attention you would have figured out that Lady Thyme's butler is my brother unfortunately" Sebastian explained.  
" Is this true Andre" Thyme asked as she turned to face her butler.  
"As I wish it was not true milady but it is sadly the truth Sebastian is my brother" Andre said  
"Why did I not know this ?" Thyme asked  
" You never asked " Andre replied  
" Hmm.. fair enough, Ciel could you possibly tell me where Andre and I rooms are so we could put our things away" Thyme asked   
" Of course, Sebastian show them to their rooms then make sure lunch is ready" Ciel said .  
"Yes milord, follow me milady" Sebastian said as he made his way out of Ciel's office with Thyme and Andre trailing behind him.  
~Mini time skip~  
Thyme's P.O.V ( yay !)

My room is quite lovely even though I am not really a fan of pink, I was done looking around my room and I was too bored to finish putting away my clothes so I went to Andre's room to bother him .  
"Andre I am bored entertain me " I said as I sprawled across the bed in Andre's room watching Andre putting away his clothes.  
"I am sorry milady that you are bored lunch should be ready any moment and there is still a case to solve so that will entertain you" Andre said as he turned around to face me.  
" Hopefully it is soon since I am really hungry, though you are right this case will provide me with some entertainment but I am bored now and there is nothing to do" I said as a smirk appeared on to Andre's face I started to get scared nothing good comes out when he smirks. " Andre what are you smirking about".  
"Nothing milady" Andre said then he used his demon speed to be standing over me I got really scared now  
"What are you doing Andre" I said making sure I do not stutter  
" Well you said you are bored and for me to entertain you so that is what I am doing " Andre said as he pulled the pillow from underneath my head to smack my face with it and he started to laugh at me which got me mad.  
" Oh you are going to get it " I said as I took the pillow off of my face and tackled Andre and started smacking him with the pillow while the whole time I was giggling then in turn he threw me off of his back and onto the bed then his smirk turned into an evil smile  
'Oh no he is going to tickle me he knows I am super ticklish' I thought as he was almost near me when there was knock at the door. Andre went to open it to which it reveal Sebastian.  
" You know I could hear your giggles from down the hallway Lady Thyme " Sebastian said  
"Sorry Sebastian I was having fun beating Andre with a pillow " I said with a smile.  
" It is fine I just came to tell you lunch is ready" Sebastian said  
" Yay, could you show me the way" I asked  
" Of course milady follow me " Sebastian said and lead me to the dining room  
~ Another Mini Time skip ~  
~In Ciel's office~  
Thyme's P.O.V  
"Lunch was really good but on to the case do you have any leads to who is the killer " I asked  
" Yes it was, I do have a couple of leads on the killer but there is one that we need to check out tomorrow" Ciel said  
" And what is that lead that we are checking out " I asked  
" A shinigami" Ciel said   
" This will definitely entertain me " I said thinking about what is going to happen during this case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever my life has been really busy from finishing my senior year of high school at a new school then graduation, skip a couple months later I was taking classes at a public college. Recently like the start of January my step dad kick my mom, sisters and I out of our house and filed for divorce paper in which caused us to move in with my aunt which she has a family of six then add my family of four which equals ten people in a four bedroom and one bath house ... it was not fun.. now into march we are a couple weeks in to a new place of our own and we have mostly settled in, seeing that I'm finally relax my writing mojo is coming back. so I hope you like two new chapters.

Third Person’s P.O.V

 

~Mini flashback~

“So who is this grim reaper you talk of “ Thyme asked as she swirled a silver spoon in the intricate designed tea cup making the tea swirl counterclockwise.  
“ He is a acquittance of mine that has given a great deal of information on past cases for me” Ciel said as he looks over the papers on the latest victims.  
“What is his name or what he goes by the underworld is a dangerous though if he is a reaper he should be able to handle himself” Thyme said  
“ I do not know of his actual name but he goes by his occupation name” Ciel replied as he looked up from the papers.  
“What is his occupation then” Thyme asked and with a slight smirk Ciel answered 

“Undertaker”

~Flashback over~

The group’s carriage had arrived in front of the Undertaker’s shop as they made their way out Thyme’s eyes wandered over the place taking in every detail of the shop her thoughts ran through out her mind wondering if it looked as grim as it did outside.  
“Milady are you coming “ Andre said bringing Thyme out of her thoughts  
“O-oh yes sorry” Thyme said a little embarrassed that she was holding up the investigation and hurried herself into the shop.  
“As I was saying what do you have on this case” Ciel’s voice could be heard as the two made their way into the room to see coffins littered the place and spiderwebs hanged in the corners of the room. The wooden floor creaked as the two entered the doorway which drawn the attention to Thyme and Andre.  
“Nice to see you made it “ Ciel said which made a slight blush of embarrassment appear on thyme’s face  
“Sorry Ciel “ Thyme said as she scratched the back of her neck.  
“It is alright you are here now” Ciel said as Thyme could feel the silver haired male’s stare on her.  
“Who do we have here “ Undertaker said as he studied Thyme features “Ah now I know why you look familiar dearie ~ you came here when you were younger and you were with a brown haired man he had two different color eyes was he your father”.  
That statement had brought back terrible memories for Thyme and she had started to tremble which caught the attention of her butler. Andre had Thyme into his arms in a matter of moments whispering into her ear only loud enough for her to hear and after what seemed like a minute Thyme had stop trembling and removed Andre’s arms to bluntly said “no”  
This action made the earl and his butler curious what had this multi colored person did to Thyme to make her have that reaction.  
“I am sorry dearie I did not want to get off on the wrong foot what is your name sweetie” Undertaker said  
“It is alright you did not know I am Thyme weathers and this is my butler Andre lakes” Thyme said with no hint of what she just went through in her voice.

“Nice to meet you milady and butler you can call me Undertaker what can I do for you”


	6. chapter 6

~Previously on Crow’s Brother~

_“Nice to meet you milady and butler you can call me Undertaker what can I do for you”_

~~~~~~~~~

Third Person’s P.O.V

Undertaker’s words rang through the shop which was eerily quiet until Thyme spoke up

“Yes there is something you can help us with we need information on the copy cater of Jack the ripper” Thyme said which just made a huge grin appear on to undertaker’s face

“I will give you all the information you need for a price” Undertaker stated

“ What is the price for the information” Thyme asked as undertaker propped his elbows on to a coffin

“ Give me a first rate laugh and you will have what you seek” Undertaker said which he got a confused look from Thyme and Andre.

“A First rate laugh you say and if I give you one you will tell us the information we need” Thyme said questioningly

“That is right dearie” Undertaker said as Thyme step closer to Undertaker

“Alright if you want first rate laugh you will get one” Thyme said before she leaned toward Undertaker to whisper into his ear then she stood straight signaling she was done telling Undertaker whatever she told him. Undertaker’s shoulder started to shake and laughter erupted from the reaper the made the shop tremble enough that Thyme thought the building was going to collapse around them when the laughter settled down Ciel tried to get answers out of the giggling reaper.

“Thyme had paid the price now tell us about the bodies” Ciel said

“He he he .. of course milord, I found nothing really that stood out just the usual slit throat which was the cause of death and as the previous killer the womb is missing but the way that this killer took the womb out looks kind of sloppy saying that whoever is doing this is not an expert that is all I got from my guest.” Undertaker said

“Alright, thank you for the information call me if you find out anything else. Lets go Thyme I am ready to retire for the day” Ciel said as he started to make his way out of the shop

“I agree all I want to do is eat some dinner then get some shut eye” Thyme said as she followed Ciel out of the shop but before she left she said goodbye to Undertaker. Ciel,Thyme and their butlers were riding in the carriage on their way back to the Phantomhive manor. Thyme was off in her own little world when Ciel brought her back reality. “Thyme what did you tell Undertaker” Ciel asked which just made Thyme smirk

“It’s a secret” Thyme said as she placed her index finger in front of her lips which just made the young earl mad and Thyme just snickered at his reaction then went back to looking out the carriage window watching the trees become a blur as they pass by.


End file.
